Having fun with Ponch
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Everyone at the station is playing pranks on Ponch, and tricking him into doing things and he always ends up getting messy. Everyone thinks its hilarious, but Ponch doesn't find it as funny as the rest of the guys do.
1. Mud

"Ponch, come here its really important," Grossie said.

"What, Grossie?" Ponch asked walking over to Grossie.

"Look at this!" he exclaimed pointing at the mud.

"What, it's just mud," Ponch said confused.

"There's a cool design in the mud," Grossie said.

"I don't see anything in the mud, Grossie. It just looks like a normal mud puddle," Ponch said.

"You need to look closer," Grossie said. Ponch looked closer.

"It still don't see a thing," he admitted. Grossie smiled,

"Look closer," he said, Ponch looked a little closer, Grossie pushed Ponch's face in the mud.

"That's the design I like in the mud!" he yelled, then started to laugh.

"That wasn't very nice Grossie," Ponch said hurt by what Grossie just did to him.

"Sorry, Ponch...but if you should've seen your reaction! It was priceless," Grossie said still laughing. Ponch left quickly to go get cleaned up.


	2. Pie

Ponch had just finished cleaning up from the mud accident, when Bear walked in.

"Hi, Ponch! I heard about what Grossie did, so I bought you a pie to cheer you up," Bear said.

"Thanks, Bear, but a pie won't cheer me up," Ponch said. Bear smiled,

"Well I'm sure this one will," he said then shoved it in Ponch's face.

"Thanks that's just what I needed, a pie to the face," Ponch said rolling his eyes. Bear just started laughing. Ponch went back to the sink to wash his face again.

"Ponch, I'm sorry, you're just too much fun. Your reactions are hilarious. And you never tell us to stop; you just let us keep going on," Bear said.

 _"_ _Maybe that's because if I told you to stop you wouldn't. Oh sometimes I really hate you guys,"_ Ponch thought, then realized Bear was still talking.

"I'm sorry, Bear, I have to go," Ponch said then left.

"Oh ok…bye, Ponch," Bear said quietly surprised at how abruptly he left.


	3. The bucket of water

"Bonnie, I just don't know what to do. Bear and Grossie are really beginning to bug me," Ponch said.

"Its ok, Ponch, just let them have a little fun. If it gets to be to much for you then tell them to stop," Bonnie said.

"That's just it, I told them to stop two weeks ago and they are still doing it. They even got other people to join them. People like Jon, Jeb, Fritz, even Getraer sometimes. It really bothers me, and if I say something they ignore me. I tried to convince myself I enjoyed it, but that wasn't true. I am all out of ideas now," Ponch said then put his head down on the table as if he had a really bad headache.

"Ponch, I can try to talk to them," Bonnie suggested.

"Oh would you really do that for me Bon-Bon?"

"Sure! I'd do just about anything for a friend like you, Ponch." Ponch smiled.

"I always knew you were special," he said.

"Thanks, I'll be back in a few minutes," Bonnie said. She left the room and found Bear, Jeb and Grossie with a really big bucket of water.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked kinda curious.

"We are gonna put this above the locker room door. When Ponch opens the door all the water is gonna spill out on him," Grossie said laughing. Bonnie put her hands on her hips.

"And how do you think he's gonna feel when this happens?" She asked.

"I don't know, happy," Jeb guessed.

"No, he's not gonna like it," Bonnie said.

"Oh well, the rest of us will enjoy it. That means he should enjoy it too," Bear said.

 _Meanwhile….._

Ponch was on his way to the locker room to make sure his hair looked fine. All of the officers that were in on this prank were secretly watching from far away. Ponch opened the door and the big bucket of water dumped out all over him. Ponch didn't look like he enjoyed that so much.

"Hey, Poncherello, did you decided to take a shower with your clothes on?" Getraer teased. Ponch glared at him and walked away.

"What was that all about? Normally Ponch would be able to laugh about something like this," Jon said. Everyone stood there feeling slightly bad about what they just did.

"You don't think Bonnie was actually right about him not liking this do you?" Bear asked.

"She probably was, Ponch seems to tell her everything. Maybe something is going on with him that we don't know about that is causing him to be a little out of character. I mean I've noticed he hasn't smiled or laughed the past 3 weeks," Jon said.

"I noticed it too, maybe we should talk to him," Getraer suggested.


	4. Talking to Getraer

Getraer slowly and very cautiously entered the locker room. He peeked around the corner and saw Ponch sitting there mumbling a whole bunch of random things, mostly all in Spanish, but it seemed like it wasn't very nice. Getraer tip toed over to another spot where he couldn't be seen, but he could see Ponch better. Ponch was soaked from the bucket of water, and was shivering a little. Getraer was wondering why Ponch didn't put on anything dry yet. He got a brief glance inside of Ponch's locker and noticed the extra uniforms where either dirty, or a little wet, and it was all from today. Getraer felt slightly bad now.

"Did we really do all of that to him?" he wondered. He decided it was about time to come out and talk to Ponch. He walked over, and tapped on Ponch's shoulder. Ponch jumped, he turned and saw Getraer standing there.

"Sorry, you scared me. I had no idea you were in here. You didn't hear anything I said right?" Ponch asked.

"I heard it, but I didn't understand it. You were speaking Spanish."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you don't speak Spanish. You should be happy you didn't understand me," Ponch said with a smile.

"Oh, it was that bad?" Getraer asked sitting down next to Ponch on the bench.

"I guess, I mean it wasn't exactly bad...but it wasn't very nice," Ponch replied.

"Oh I see, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Sarge, you're my friend you can ask me anything," Ponch replied.

"Ok, well since I'm your friend you'd tell me anything right?''

"Of course! I mean I tell my friends everything."

"Ok, so what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you haven't been acting like yourself lately. Everyone can tell, and I'm worried about you."

"Really? You're worried about me?" Ponch asked surprised.

"You sound so shocked as if I never worry about you."

"I never knew you did,"Ponch replied slightly embarrassed Getraer had noticed his surprised reaction.

"I worry about all of my officers from time to time. We are a family and I care about each one of you guys and girls. When one of us is hurting or not themselves I try to find out what's going on because in a family everyone cares for each other, and I want us to be the type of family that cares about each other," Getraer said. Ponch wiped away a tear.

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on?" Ponch originally didn't wanna tell Getraer anything, but after that thing he said about being a family and caring for each other he felt this peacefulness, as if when he told Getraer what was going on that everything might actually get better.

"A few weeks ago I would've just laughed and thought what they were doing was funny, but they don't just do it occasionally. They do it every day, and at the worst times too. I have no uniforms left to change into here, they are all dirty from today. I am thankful I'm going home soon. I'm gonna get my uniforms all cleaned today after work. I told them to stop, and they didn't listen they thought I didn't mean it. It seems like every time I tell them something they don't think I mean it. Even Jon is in on it. Oh how I really badly wanna kill him right now."

"It's ok, I know how you are feeling right now. I promise I will personally have a talk with them all. Is there anything else going on?"

"Wait did you say you know how I feel?" Ponch asked curious.

"Yeah, my first year as the Sergeant, all of my officers played pranks on me all the time. I didn't like it so much, but I figured I would let them have a little fun for a while, just until it got to be too much for me to handle. Anyway, they always did the bucket of water over the door, or a water balloon falling from the ceiling if I moved a certain thing. There were lots of other ones too, that I don't remember too much. I do remember one day coming into work and as soon as I opened the door I got a pie to the face. I was not very happy. So I had a big long discussion with my shift about their pranks. Ever since then I don't have anything like that happen except from time to time I have certain officers that pull a prank on me that they find to be the funniest thing ever until they get in trouble." Getraer finished his story and looked at Ponch, he looked amazed.

"Wow, I can't imagine anyone playing pranks on you all the time. If I did that I would be in so much trouble I might never see daylight again," he said. Getraer smiled.

"Very funny, Poncherello, so anything else you want or need to talk about?"

"Yeah, I need to ask you for a favor."

"What's that?" Getraer asked, then Ponch leaned over and whispered in Getraer's ear just in case someone was listening.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do," Getraer replied smiling.


	5. Getting even with Jon,Grossie, and Bear

Getraer had just finished talking to all of the officers their pranks. Then they all left to go get ready to go home. Most of them were of duty now, so they went to the locker room and couldn't wait to put on their street clothes and leave.

"I can't wait to go home," Bear said.

"Yeah, me either, my feet are killing me," Grossie said, he opened his locker and then screamed.

"Grossie what's wrong?" Bear asked, he turned around and saw Grossie was wet.

"Someone thought it would be funny to set up this thing in here," he said pointing to a little catapult type thing that was filled with water. Bear laughed, then opened his locker, and was greeted by water, just like Grossie was. Bear was not laughing anymore.

"Hey guys it's ok," Jon said then opened his locker and instead of water it was a nice Chocolate pie that splat on his face then fell to the floor. Getraer and Ponch peeked into the locker room. Ponch started to giggle a little. Bear, Grossie, and Jon turned their heads and saw Ponch and Getraer.

"Ponch? Did you do this?" Bear asked.

"Maybe," Ponch replied trying to look innocent.

"Oh we're gonna get you, Poncherello," Jon and Grossie said. Ponch smiled then started to back away slowly. Grossie, Bear, and Jon all started to come towards Ponch. Eventually they caught him. Ponch was laughing uncontrollably, he thought this was hilarious. Grossie, Bear, and Jon didn't do anything to him. They all hugged him,

"I'm so glad your back to your normal self," Jon said.

"Me too," Bear agreed.

"I am happy about that too," Grossie said.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad I'm back to myself again too. I really am so happy that things are worked out now."

"Yeah, we are really sorry for not believing that you wanted us to stop," Grossie said.

"That's ok, I forgive you. Now let's have some real fun together."

"What do you have in mind?" Bear asked.

"Let's pull a prank on Harlan," Ponch whispered to them they all smiled.

"I like that idea," Bear said.

"Yeah me too," Grossie agreed. Jon smiled.

"It's so good to be having with Ponch again," he said then they all walked to another room to discuss what they would do to Harlan. No one ever played pranks on Harlan so it had to be good. Bear and the others were just happy Ponch was in on it. Thanks to that little chat Getraer had with Ponch, now everyone was happy and back to normal.

THE

END

 _Authors note: Good news there's a sequel. Pulling A Prank On Harlan.  
_


End file.
